Believing in Happy Endings - Sebastian x Ciel
by Rin-Na Marvell
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have been lovers for five years, but now, the time had come when Ciel had to marry Elizabeth. With Sebastian as the best man, he's made a plan to give a show-stopping speech. I will try my hardest to give you updates weekly! Enjoy this one! It'll be looong!
1. The Wedding Plans - Ch1

_Chapter One: The Wedding Plans_

_Sebastian's POV_

Today was March 10th, 1895. My Young Master is now twenty years old and in three days, he will be marrying Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. He does not want to, however, because for the past five years, he and I have been having a secret affair. On his fifteenth birthday, I confessed how I felt and it turned out that he'd felt the same way. We both loved each other, but now, the struggle was being able to keep that love. Lady Elizabeth wanted many children, seeing her with my Lord made me angry; she would kiss his cheeks and hug him, whisper things into his ears. The Young Master was demon, he would without a doubt outlive Lady Elizabeth, the plan had been that they would marry and in many years she would pass. But I could not wait thirty, forty, fifty or something years! I loved Ciel, and I would fight for him.

I walked into my beloved's room this morning and pulled back the curtains, "Ciel, time to wake up..." He allowed me to call him by name in private, only in private. He groaned and sat up slowly, yawning and stretching, I poured him his favourite tea, Twinings: Earl Grey and handed him the cup, he smiled and sniffed it, "Earl Grey," he said, I gave him a today's newspaper before going to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes for today. "Sebastian, what's my schedule for the day?" Ciel said, I sighed, "You will be spending the day with Lady Elizabeth picking out decorations and catering for the wedding. You will also be getting your suit fitted." I frowned, and then I felt Ciel's arms around my waist, "I just want to spend a day with you..." I looked back at him, he had his face buried in my tailcoat, I turn slightly and wrapped my arms around him, "I know, love... But, we can't for now... Don't worry; you won't have to marry Elizabeth... I promise." He smiled at me and pushed up on his toes a little, he was still much shorter than I was, I leaned down a little for him and smile as I felt his soft lips on mine. I closed my eyes and held that loving kiss for what I wish could have been forever, but it was only a moment. Ciel looked up at me, "I suppose I should get dressed" he said, "and go meet Elizabeth." I nodded, and quickly picked out an outfit for him for the day. "Allow me to dress you, my Lord..." I said it with a smirk, causing Ciel to blush; he nodded and stood still so I could do my work. I had to admit, I loved my job.

_Ciel's POV_

The day dragged on, very, very slowly. It started with meeting Elizabeth, having lunch and tea, then we went and picked a lot of decorations up, I went to a dance lesson while she shopped for a dress, then she went to help set up the church while I had my suit fitted. After all that was done we met up and had dinner. I am now back at home, thank God. Elizabeth was so excited, she invited Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao to be one of her brides maids, along with Paula and a few of her other friends. I didn't care personally, sadly, Elizabeth suggested Sebastian be the best man because he knows me the best. He accepted, and said he would have the best speech possible. Finny, Bard, Lau, Abberline, and Undertaker will also be groomsmen, they're the only people I ever considered "friends." They were all very happy to do it, especially Finny.

After getting home, I went straight to my room and flopped down on my bed. Moments later Sebastian appeared to dress me in my night-clothes. "How was your day, Ciel?" I sighed, "You were there, you should know..." Sebastian smiled, "You seemed happy all day, with Elizabeth." I sat up so he could undress me, "I was just acting, keeping her happy... She'd be **devastated** if I told her I didn't want to be with her." Sebastian nodded, "You are correct, my Lord... Hopefully, someday she'll understand that you are not the one for her..." I smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sebastian. "Yes, I hope so too..." And with that, I got changed and had Sebastian lay with me that night. We cuddled until we were both asleep.


	2. The Secrets They Hold - Ch2

_Chapter Two: The Secrets They Hold_

_Sebastian's POV_

Today is March 11th, 1895. In two days, my beloved Ciel with be marrying Lady Elizabeth, and neither of us want him to. I was offered the position of best man from Lady Elizabeth, and I gratefully took it. The best man gives his speech at the beginning of the wedding, and my speech will be show-stopping. I promised my Young Master that he would not have to marry Lady Elizabeth; honestly, I have hated her from the moment I met her. Because I knew she would take my love away from me. I hope she hates me forever; I am planning to crash her wedding. Though, Ciel doesn't know, it'll be a surprise for him too.

I walked into my Young Master's room that morning, quickly tying back the curtains before pouring his tea, "Ciel, dear, time to get up." He awoke slowly, and groggily. I smiled at him, he's so cute. Ciel yawned and stretched, slowly taking the teacup from my hand, I then went to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes. "Young Master, today you will be meeting your fiancée for lunch, from there you will be going on, as she worded it, 'a long shopping trip to help pick out bridesmaid dresses.'" I smiled, he frowned. "Save me, please..." I laughed slightly, "I apologize, Ciel, but I sadly cannot cancel this..."

_Ciel's POV _

After eating breakfast I did some paperwork, then, we were off to meet Elizabeth, another day of torture with the woman I'm being forced to marry. Now, I'm not saying I don't like Lizzy, she's just...not the person I'd like to spend my life with. Lizzy was more like a sister than a lover, I cared for and protected her like any brother would, that's all I ever saw our relationship as.

"Ciel-kun!" Lizzy yelled from across the room, she ran over to me and held up two dresses, one was black with pink lacing around it, the other was pink with what I'm assuming was peach lacing around it, "Which do you think is better, dear?" I could see Sebastian frown as he heard her say that, he stepped in, "Lady Elizabeth, might I say that the bridesmaids dresses are supposed to match your gown, which the Young Master has not seen and will not see until your wedding day, so, how is he to pick which of these lovely gowns suits the style of yours?" Elizabeth seemed to get what Sebastian was saying and immediately agreed, "Ah! You're right Sebastian! I totally forgot... Hm, I know! Sebastian, you could come look at the dress and help me decide?" Sebastian did not show how irritated he was, but I could feel it, "Of course, my Lady, anything for the my Lord's betrothed..." Lizzy led Sebastian away to a different room to show him her wedding gown, whilst look around at random things. I hated shopping.

_Elizabeth's POV_

I led Ciel's butler, Sebastian down the hallway to where my dress was waiting, because my mother had decided to leave it here for safety reasons, it was still in the storage room at the store. We walked into the room and I pointed out the one that was mine, it was lovely, I loved it. Sebastian examined it and then looked at the two dresses I had picked out, shaking his head, he spoke, "Lady Elizabeth, neither of these dresses goes well with yours, or the decoration colours... Your dress is white with purple, and the decorations are purple and black... The bridesmaids' dresses should be all purple, all white, all black, purple and black, purple and white, or purple and black...correct?" I nodded in agreement, "Yes, I see what you mean...! Hm, oh! There's one dress that might work, it's very...umm... Sebastian, w-why are you staring at me?" He was in fact staring at me, his eyes were cold, hateful, and the smile he gave me was too fake. "I apologize, Lady Elizabeth... I just, don't appreciate competition. Be noted, I will not lose." With that, he left me confused and slightly afraid in the store room.

After a moment of processing what he said and not being able to figure it out, I returned to Ciel who was talking with Sebastian, who, when he noticed me, gave me cold glare. Ciel seemed to notice and so he scolded Sebastian slightly, but...it seemed fake... Like, he was joking. What is going on with them? I have a feeling I don't want to know about the secrets they hold...


	3. No More Mr Nice-Ciel - Ch3

_Author's note: Yes I know the best man gives his speech at the reception afterwards, but, to make it fit I'm tweaking it slightly. Don't be mad, it just needs to fit! Also, I know Lau is dead, but I like Lau. __ 3 anyway, enjoy!_

_P.s. For most things I will do my research, so yeah, cars were around in 1895._

_Chapter Three: No More Mr. Nice-Ciel_

_Sebastian's POV_

I pulled up my watch to check the time, it was 4:45 in the morning, March 12th, 1895; I was finishing up my speech for the Young Lord's wedding... My Young Lord, honestly, he isn't that young anymore, I suppose I shouldn't call him that. I will run that thought past him when I go to wake him. I stood and put the papers away in my desk before walking out of my room. Today, Lady Elizabeth asked to go for one last date before they were wed, so, Ciel offered a picnic by the river, the Lady gladly accepted. After making breakfast and tea for Ciel, I packed a picnic lunch for them, and then I went to wake my Lord.

I walked into my Master's bedroom, pulling back the thick curtains to allow light into the dark room. "Ciel, it's time to wake up..." He groaned and rolled over, mumbling, "I'd rather not..." I chuckled in reply and walked over to the cart beside his bed, pouring him tea. After a moment he slowly sat up, stretching, I handed him the teacup, "Thank you, Sebastian..." I smiled, "You're welcome, my Lord..." Ciel slowly drank his tea whilst he read the morning paper. I turned to his wardrobe to pick out his outfit for the day, thinking to myself about my speech.

_Elizabeth's POV  
><em>

At lunch I met with Ciel, and sadly, Sebastian was there too, I pouted when I saw him. "Ciel-kun, why is Sebastian here? I thought we were going to be alone..." Ciel bit his lip, obviously not wanting to send Sebastian away, but he did anyways, "Sebastian was just driving the car, he'll be around but he won't disturb us. No worries..." Ciel said with a fake smile plastered on his face, I nodded slowly, Sebastian handed Ciel the picnic basket, there was an ice blue blanket folded neatly on top of it. "Here you are my Lord; I'll be taking my leave now. Enjoy yourselves." Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed to us before getting back in the car and leaving. I smiled now that Sebastian was gone, "You seem happy that he's gone?" Ciel said, I bit my lip and smiled a little. "I just wanted to have some alone time with you, that's all..."

A while later, after taking a walk along the river, we found a nice spot in the grass and set up our picnic, we had a pleasant conversation. I was so happy, but I knew this wouldn't last forever. Not with Sebastian around, anyways, he'd always show up to interrupt... I have one idea, I don't know if Ciel would like it though. "Ciel-kun... Um, maybe... After we're married, do you think... We could get a whole new set of servants? I mean, I just don't want your old servants or mine teasing me and such..." Ciel shrugged, "I suppose, I could have Sebastian look around..." I frowned, "Sebastian has to go too."

_Ciel's POV_

"Sebastian has to go too." Elizabeth said firmly, my eyes widened. I did not intend to replace any one. Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny I could probably part with if I had to, but I will not have her thinking that Sebastian is easily replaceable. "Elizabeth, Sebastian was ordered the day he was hired to never leave my side. He would not leave, even if you are my wife, he would not listen to such a serious command." My voice was firm, angry, but calm, Elizabeth looked close to tears, "W-Why not! What does Sebastian have that I don't! Why are you so close with him!?" I frowned, glaring at her, "Sebastian has been my butler for many years, he has seen sides of me others have not, he knows me better than anyone else does. If we got a new butler, it would take them years to figure everything out. My scheduling, the things I deal with, he would not be as resourceful as Sebastian. Even the small things, like how I like things cooked, or what I don't like, how I like my tea, or baths prepared, which flowers I prefer in the vases. It would be tiresome to re-train someone. Would it not be?"

My eyes were red now; I knew they were, I was angry and ranting about stupid things, making excuses to keep Sebastian around. Elizabeth was scared; I could see her inching away from me slowly. "Y-Your eyes..." She stumbled out, I glared at her and I could feel Sebastian's glare on me, telling me to calm down but I could not. I had tried to play nice, but that was not an option anymore.


	4. Someone Worth Fighting For - Ch4

_Chapter Four: A Futile Fight_

_Elizabeth's POV_

Ciel's eyes were glowing red, and I was scared. I backed away from him slowly, gulping. All of the sudden Sebastian was there, behind Ciel. "Ciel... Calm down..." He'd used his name, I was so confused! Ciel stood up and took a deep breath, Sebastian smiled and Ciel spoke. "Elizabeth... Do I scare you?" I gulped and nodded slowly, I knew he hated lies. "Do I scare you?" Sebastian asked with a playful smile on his lips. "N-not really... You've always seemed so, calm...and... Kind..." He laughed. He laughed at me. "Lady Elizabeth; that is a very silly assumption to make." Ciel chuckled along, I was hurt. Did he not love me? I had noticed us growing apart in the last five years or so, but... What I'm thinking can't possibly be true... There's no way that Ciel is in love with someone else!

_Sebastian's POV_

I picked Ciel up and held him bridal-style, looking down at Elizabeth. "I'll be taking my Lord home for the rest of the day... He'll be needing rest for the wedding tomorrow..." I turned and left before she could say anything. Leaving was best; I did not want them to fight. It was futile and couldn't help seeing her face. Ciel was destroying her feelings, and though I was glad, I also felt a little sympathy.

~Later at the Phantomhive Manor – March 12th, 1895~

_Mey-Rin's POV_

"I can hardly wait, yes!" I shouted as I danced around the kitchen with Finny, who was laughing happily. "It's going to be magical! The Young Master's wedding will be amazing!" Finny said happily, Bard nodded in agreement, smiling. "The Young Master really has grown up..." I nodded in agreement, "I'll be glad to have another woman around this household; I would love to have someone to joke with!" Sebastian entered the kitchen, his expression was grim. "I am sorry to disappoint you, but, the Master will not be marrying Lady Elizabeth..." My smile dropped, so did everyone else's.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked him, he looked at me. "What I am about to tell you may be shocking, and I ask that you do not judge the Master for this which he has asked that I keep a secret for many years... But, I feel you must all know, as he does not want to upset you tomorrow." I was confused, we all were. "What do you mean, Sebastian-san?" Finny asked, looking confused. "The Master...does not enjoy the company of women, might I say... He prefers that of a man... Me, specifically..." I was staring in confusion before I understood, it was only me though, the boys were clueless. "For how long..?" Sebastian was blushing!

"Five years, Mey-Rin. Please do not tell the Master that I've told you this, I just would like you to be prepared for what I am going to do tomorrow at his wedding. I promised him five years ago that he would not have to marry Lady Elizabeth, and I will keep that promise." It seems Bard had caught on; he seemed cool with it, nodding as if he'd known it all along. Finny was still clueless, Sebastian noticed and look at him, "Finny, if you do not understand then allow me to put it simply... I am very much in love with the Master, and he gladly returns my feelings..." Finny gasped but then hugged Sebastian. "That's so great! To be honest, I think everyone kind of knew that Young Master didn't really love Elizabeth in that way..."

_Sebastian's POV_

I was rather shocked by their acceptance and even more so by their congratulatory sayings. I didn't think anyone would understand how we feel but I am glad they did. I love Ciel, and as I'm sure I've stated before, I am willing to do anything to be able to be with him. Even if that means breaking the heart of Lady Elizabeth. Ciel is mine and I will not lose him to her. I will not lose him to anybody.


	5. Crashing the Wedding - Ch5

**_Author's Note:_**Hey guys sorry for the delay I'm just really lazy and school, and emotional relationship stuff and yeah. I'm super, super duper sorry for not uploading, I'll try to get lots of chapters up as soon as I can! Also, sorry that this chapter is kind of short! Love y'all, enjoy :)

_Chapter five: Crashing the Wedding_

_Sebastian's POV_

Today was the day, March 13th, 1895, the day Ciel was to be married to Elizabeth. However, I refuse to let that happen; Ciel is my love and I will not let him be taken away by someone he refers to as his sister.

I was helping Ciel get dressed, he was nervous that something would go wrong and he'd end up married to Lady Elizabeth. "I assure you, Ciel, I won't let that happen..." He looked at me and pouted, so cute. "P-Promise...?" I smiled charmingly and gently kissed his forehead. "I promise." I put my hand on my chest where my heart should be and bowed, he smiled a little. "Thank you, Sebastian..." Ciel cupped his hands over my cheeks and kissed me in a passionate way, wrapped my arms around him and participated.

I heard a gentle knock on the Young Master's dressing room door; it was almost time for the ceremony to start. "Sebastian-san, Young Master, it's time to go..." Mey-Rin's voice said from the other side of the door, I paused, Ciel looked unhappy, "Very well May-Rin, we'll be there soon..." I said as I stood up straight. Now it was time for my speech, this was going to be good.

~A small time skip~

_Ciel's POV_

I was now standing with Elizabeth at the altar while Sebastian moved forward to give his speech; I bit my lip and hoped for the best.

_Sebastian's POV_

I smiled charmingly and stepped forward, looking around. I took a deep breath and began delivering my speech. "Ladies and Gentle, the friends and family of my Young Master Ciel Phantomhive, today we've gathered to celebrate the marriage of my Lord and Lady Elizabeth, well at least you have. On February 29th, 1890, Ciel Phantomhive confessed his love for me, and I returned his feelings in full. For the last five years, we have been a couple. One that day, five years ago I promised him I would never allow him to be married to Lady Elizabeth and now I am fulfilling that promise by doing this." I turned around and knelt down on one knee in front of Ciel, pulling a ring box out of my pocket and opening it for him. "Ciel Phantomhive, my Master of many years, friend, and my love... You have made me a very happy man, so I would like to ask you an important question. Will you marry me?"

**Author: CLIFFHANGER! Stay tuned to find out what happens!**


	6. I Believe in Happy Endings - Ch6

Chapter_ six: I Believe in Happy Endings_

_Ciel's POV_

Here I am on March 13th, 1895, the day of my wedding, standing with my bride-to-be and then my butler proposes to me. Which is isn't an entirely bad thing, considering I thought of my fiancée as my sister and I was in love with my butler, I was overjoyed.

"Will you marry me?" Sebastian said.

In that moment, when I heard Sebastian's voice saying those four words, I dropped Elizabeth's hands and looked at the amazingly handsome man on his knee in front of me. "S-Sebastian..." I mumbled out, I was actually surprised, shocked, I didn't know what to say to him. Elizabeth was in tears, everyone else looked completely horrified; except for the servants, they looked happy. Strange...er, than normal anyways.

"W-Well...y-yes... I-I'd be, very happy to marry you..." Sebastian took the hematite band, which I noticed had rubies in it, out of the box and slid it onto my finger. I admired the ring, the rubies reminded of Sebastian's eyes, and the black metal reminded me of his hair. It was very suiting, I loved it. I hugged Sebastian tightly, and he hugged back. I was so happy.

_Sebastian's POV_

He said yes. Ciel said yes. I was so, so happy. Most people would think that a demon is incapable of love, incapable of human feelings. But, we can feel them if we so desire. And for one moment, five and a half years ago, I let myself feel love. I felt love and since then I had been craving it. Ciel told me he loved me and I realized, if I let myself feel it, I really did love him too... I couldn't let those feelings go wasted; I didn't want to break my Master's heart. We were bound together by fate already; we might as well spend in the best way possible. I will promise anyone who doubts me that I truly love my Master. Ciel no longer has a soul, technically, so he should be an annoyance to me, I should hate him for stealing my freedom but no, he is the only one I wish to spend my life with.

_Elizabeth's POV_

Ciel was in love with Sebastian. This whole time...all the charming smiles, the little kisses, the poems, the flowers, the chocolates, everything he's done for me for five years; it was all lies. I was fed lies and I believed all of them because I was so blindly in love with him.

I knew I was crying, Ciel looked so sorry but I couldn't forgive him. "You were in love with Sebastian... You've been lying to me for five years..." I slapped him, and I felt bad for it. "I hate you!" I ran off, I could barely see with all these tears. Paula followed me; I think it was her anyways.

_Sebastian's POV_

After Elizabeth hit Ciel is frowned, I simply gestured for the servants to follow me and walked off into the church with Ciel.

**~A Small Time Skip – Back at the Manor~**

_Sebastian's POV_

"Are you okay?" I said with a worried voice, Ciel was holding ice to his cheek; he'd been hit fairly hard. Now, that's not to say it was unjust, but, I was the one that told him to lie to her, I should've been hit.

I kissed Ciel's cheek, multiple times, I felt...bad, he was injured because of me... "I'm sorry it turned out this way, I didn't mean for you to be hurt..." I was staring at Ciel, waiting for a response.

_Ciel's POV_

Sebastian's eyes were worried, sad, pleading for forgiveness. He was genuinely upset that I was injured, it was so cute. "I'm fine, I promise..." I pecked his lips softly and gave him a small smile, he smiled a little. The servants were watching us. Tanaka just smiling like he knew the whole time, Bard was trying to keep his jealousy in check, Finny was giggling like a girl, and Mey-Rin's nose was bleeding. "What are you all staring at?" I asked them. "You!" Finny shouted, "You two are the perfect couple!" I blushed, Sebastian chuckled.

"Thank you for the encouragement and thank you for accepting us... We'll be dealing with a lot of angry people over the next while, so, please lookout for anyone bringing weapons close to the manor. Ciel's safety is key." Sebastian said, Mey-Rin smiled, "Well, Sebastian-san, since you two are getting married... Doesn't that mean you'll be sharing the Phantomhive title with the Master? That means, your safety is high priority too. Since marrying the Master will also give you part ownership to us and our job is to protect out Master or, masters in this case... So, yeah, if that made any sense, yes..." Sebastian smiled at her. "Thank you Mey-Rin, I suppose that is true..." Finny hugged both me and Sebastian, "I can't wait for the wedding!" Bard nodded, "I think I'll actually read a couple cook-books and try making an edible cake..." Mey-Rin nodded in agreement, "This is going to be fantastic, yes!" Tanaka gave his little laugh and nodded.

_Sebastian's POV_

With that, Ciel said he was tired, so I took him upstairs, changed him from his wedding clothes and put him to bed. "Sebastian, stay with me..." He said, pouting, so I was sucked into cuddling with him for more hours than I thought, I even fell asleep myself. Regardless, I was overjoyed, that day had turned almost exactly as I had planned and with no casualties! From here on out, it will be wedding plans and paper-work and dealing with Lady Elizabeth's angry family and relatives, but no matter what, I'll stick with Ciel and I won't give up on him. Sebastian Phantomhive, my dream come true. I think a happy ending is far overdue...


	7. A Day Off - Ch7

**_Author's_ Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for not updated in a while, I've got had writers block, but here it is! Chapter seven! Enjoy~

_Chapter Seven: A Day Off_

_Sebastian's POV_

I woke up early the next morning, the servants and Ciel had told me I should sleep in, they said I needed a break. Today was March 14th 1895, the day after my Young Lord's wedding, which thankfully, I stopped. I looked at Ciel, who was still curled up in bed next to me. He was so cute. I lie there just stroking his hair, looking at the engagement ring on his hand and thinking of our future. I moved a little and grabbed my pocket watch, checking the time; it was six-thirty in the morning.

After another two hours of just playing with Ciel's hair, he finally awoke. "Hmm... Sebastian...?" He looked at me with half-open eyes, blushing. "Good morning my love..." I smiled and pecked his forehead. "G-Good morning..." He gave me a charming/cute smile before stretching out. "Did you sleep well, Ciel?" He nodded, "Yes... I felt very safe with you here, it was comforting..." I smiled and sat up slowly. "Good, I'm glad you are decently rested..." Ciel pouted at me as I moved to stand up, he grabbed my hand and refused to let me go.

_Ciel's POV_

I pouted at Sebastian, holding his hand. "No...Don't leave..." He smiled and sighed, "Ciel, you have to get dressed, you've got work to do today..." I pouted a little more and he sighed, giving in and curling back up in bed with me. I gave a victorious smile and kissed Sebastian, which caused him to blush.

"So, what technically is my schedule for the day...?" Sebastian smiled and pulled me close to himself, "As of right now... Cuddling and getting some more rest, you haven't slept well in days..." I smiled and closed my eyes. "I like the sounds of that..."

_Sebastian's POV_

"I like the sounds of that..." Ciel said softly, and with that he was asleep again. I watched him sleep for many hours, and then I noticed the light fading outside. It was night already! Regardless, I turned the light off in Ciel's room and closed my eyes, deciding to just go back to bed.

I kissed Ciel's head softly and smiled as I whispered to his sleeping self, "Good my love, I'll see you in the morning..." And rather quickly, I was asleep too. \

Every day from here on out would be challenging, considering not a lot of people approved of our relationship... I would also have to explain this to "them." I didn't think about them when I proposed, I really should have. They will not be happy, especially _**her.**_


	8. This Devil's Origins - Ch8

**Author's Note: **Faust is Latin and it means "lucky", Acacius is also Latin and it means "Not evil". Oh, and Happy New Year to you all! My New Year resolution is to update more often and I will try my hardest to keep it, I promise.

_Chapter Eight: This Devil's Origins _

_Ciel's POV_

Today is March 15th, 1895, it's around noon. My wonderful fiancé, Sebastian, is downstairs making tea... "Sebastian..." I whispered quietly, normally when I even think about him, he suddenly appears. It's strange that since this morning he has not been responding to his name. I wonder what's wrong, maybe he's ill...? Do demons get sick? I wonder if he's hiding something from me. Maybe...maybe there's someone else in his life? A man, a woman..? A child perhaps? All these thoughts have been filling my head since this morning.

**~Flashback to This Morning~**

_Sebastian's POV_

"_My love, it's time to awake" I opened the curtains to let some light in, he made a childish whine and opened his eyes slowly. "It's too bright Sebastian; can you close the curtains a little...?" Ciel had said something though I didn't hear him, I was too polite to ask him to repeat and my head was filled with thoughts of __**her**__ so I just went to pour his tea. "Sebastian..?" I smile. "Sebastian..!" I handed him the cup, he looked distressed, I frowned. "What's wrong Ciel? You look distressed..." He seemed confused, worried? "I called your name three times, you didn't respond..." _

_My eyes widened slightly, I tried to play it off with a smile, "I-I... Apologize my Lord, I was distracted..." I thought nothing of what I had just said; Ciel had a sudden heart-broken look in his eyes "Didn't I ask that you call me by my name...?" I bit my lip, realizing what I had said. "I'm sorry Ciel, I was...just thinking about something, to be honest, I wasn't thinking at all..." I set the tea down and sat on the edge of Ciel's bed, hugging him tightly. I had called 'My Lord', and it had upset him, I felt a little...what is that humans call it...Guilt? Yes, I felt guilty... My love did not know that I had a real name; I suppose I was thinking of it at that time..._

**~End of Flashback~**

_Sebastian's POV_

I walked to door of Ciel's study and knocked lightly, "Come in..." I opened the door and smiled lightly as pushed the small cart inside, I closed the door behind myself. "I have tea and snacks." Ciel nodded and continued signing papers, moving them from one side of his desk, to in front of himself, to the other side of his desk. I moved the cart to beside his desk and poured his tea, "Today's snack is Gateau Chocolate and your favourite tea..." He nodded and continued working as I set his tea and piece of the cake on his desk.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" He blushed slightly and set his quilt and papers down; he picked up the tea cup and saucer and took a sip of his tea. "Yes actually, something his bothering me." I smiled, "Well, what is it? You can tell me anything..." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Why weren't you responding to the name I gave you." That was not a question; I knew that was a demand.

"Well, Ciel... Everyone has to come from somewhere... I was, born like everyone was. I had a human mother named Alice, and my father was a man known as Faust, he was the first Shinigami in existence... My father had a brother, known to many as The Devil, Satan, or Lucifer... He is my uncle. My mother was a sweet woman who named me Acacius, because she thought I was very pure. I had an older sister and two younger brothers. My sister Rinna, and my brothers Milo and Marcus, twins... My father was very kind as well, my siblings liked to tease me... But all in all, I had a very lovely family..." Ciel looked stunned, surprised, but over everything, he looked happy that I was telling him this.

"Acacius..." He whispered with a small smile on his lips, he was so cute. I smiled, "If you would like, you may call me by that name..." He nodded and stood up so he could hug me. "Thank you for telling me your past, Acacius... It means a lot to me..." I hugged him back, smiling. "You're very welcome my love, I would do anything to make you happy..."

Ciel sat back down happily, drinking his tea and eating his cake and doing some paperwork, I sat down and watched him, reading a book quietly in his office. There was still someone I was hiding, that woman... _**Her.**_ The woman I'm supposed to marry.


	9. Her - Ch9

_Chapter Nine: **Her**_

_Ciel's POV_

Today is March 16th, 1895. Sebastian... I mean, Acacius wanted to spend time with me today, so he's teaching me things... How to make a good pot of tea, how to tie a bow, simple self-defense techniques, how to throw a knife... As the list goes on I realized he was training me for battle, like I was a solider headed off to war. "Why do I need to know all these things?" I looked at Acacius, who didn't respond, he was mumbling things. "Acacius!" His head snapped up and looked at me, "Is something wrong...?" I pouted, "You spaced out again..." He gave me an apologetic look and sat down. "I'm sorry my love, I just... I've been thinking..." I sat beside him and took his hands. "You can tell me anything... I won't be upset..." He hesitated.

_Sebastian's POV_

I took a deep breath and held Ciel's hands tightly. "My love, I... I too, had, no... I too have an arranged marriage..." The look on Ciel's face wasn't very understanding, he looked heart-broken. "When I was young it was decided that when my uncle was ready to pass on the Throne of Hell, it would be passed to me. I would become the new King of Hell. And so, when and if that time came, I would need to be married... And of course, no one trusted me at the time to choose a bride; I was twelve years old, half human-half Shinigami..." Ciel nodded, following along. "So my Mother and Father found a girl they considered a perfect bride for me. A woman who was very pretty, she was smart, rich, influential, and even I knew she was someone who could assist in ruling over Hell. At the time we lived in this realm, the girl was a demon and she... She loved me. She loved me blindly, much like Elizabeth loved you. My Mother had me attend school like a normal human and I think that was her biggest mistake." Ciel seemed confused, he was angry at the woman I was describing, he didn't know her but he seemed to hate her.

"One day I went to school, I went to my small class, I'm reading and ignoring the teacher because I was already very smart and I didn't care about what he was saying. The building was on fire, and no one knew in time to get out. Everybody died. I died." Ciel gulped slightly at the thought of me dying, he choked.

"Deep down inside I hated my uncle for putting the responsibility of Hell on me, I hated my parents for putting me into an arranged marriage, I hated my teachers for suggesting I was stupid and had to listen, I hated people and everything for selfish reasons. And though I didn't show it when I was alive, when I died I re-awoke as a demon and then it showed. My parents knew. I left them. I left and I never went back to them." Ciel looked sad, was my life sad?

"I grew up well, I suppose. I took jobs here and there, I polished many skills, I took contracts as a demon and then... I showed up here. At the doorstep of ten-year-old boy. After five years passed... I fell in love with that boy, I fell in love with you... I remembered that girl I was supposed to marry; I knew she was watching me from somewhere. Her name was—"

Someone interrupted me.

_? POV_

"Oh come now Acacius, I can introduce myself..."


	10. Her Part Two - Ch10

_Chapter Ten:__** Her**__ – Part Two (March 16__th__, 1895)_

_? POV_

"Oh come now Acacius, I can introduce myself... I'm Lacie Locke, Acacius' fiancée" I stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Acacius stood up and moved in front the young boy whom I assumed to be Ciel Phantomhive. "How sweet of you, protecting your meal... I just want to talk dear..." Acacius growled at me, he was angry, "He is not a meal! Lacie, you are not welcome here. Leave, now." I giggled at his remark, "What do you mean, 'not a meal'?"

Acacius showed me a ring on his hand. "Ciel is my fiancé, and I refuse to throw away a diamond for a rock. Leave." He sneered at me, growling and protecting his little friend. I was shocked, honestly and it was showing.

_Sebastian's POV_

Lacie was a witch, an evil woman but when she heard that I was engaged to Ciel, she was taken aback. She looked semi-helpless because she knew me. She knew if I loved something or someone, I wasn't going to let it go.

"I said leave, Lacie. There's nothing here for you." She frowned, but that frown quickly curled up into an evil smile. "That's what you think, dear..." And with that small remark she was gone, I heard Ciel make a panicked noise and I quickly spun on my heel, seeing she was holding Ciel by his hair with a gun against his neck, I gulped.

_Lacie's POV_

The small boy squirmed but was unable to free himself. "Oh dear, Acacius didn't teach you anything to defend yourself? How very selfish of him. Am I correct? He wants to be the only one to protect you, not even yourself." Ciel nodded slightly, bewitching the weak child was easy. "You are correct, he is selfish..." I liked watching Acacius squirm as I brought out the deepest darkest thoughts of his beloved.

_Bewitched Ciel's POV (Italics are normal Ciel's thoughts)_

"Acacius never teaches me to protect myself; he doesn't teach me to take care of myself. I always have to rely on him. He's not trustworthy, is he? If I was harmed he'd leave me to die, he likes seeing me suffer. He likes being able to come to my rescue." _Stop saying things! They aren't true! No, idiot, don't cry!_

Tears streamed down my face, "I hate you! You don't love me, do you!? You're just trying to get the best meal you can! You don't love me!"_Sebastian please!__ Those things are true! Please hear me! Sebastian I love you, please don't listen to what I'm saying! Lacie is making me do it!_

_Sebastian's POV_

I could hear his thoughts. His thoughts were screaming at me. I knew they weren't his words, this was Lacie's fault. I knew that deep down in Ciel's heart he used to think those things. I know that and that's why I know it is Lacie's fault. "I can hear you, Ciel. I know it's not your fault." Lacie frowned again; she seemed displeased that I could hear Ciel's thoughts.

"Oh Acacius, can't you just surrender yourself? I don't want to have to kill the boy..." Lacie was trying to make me back down, I was tempted to but if I did I would end up married to someone I hated deeply. "Lacie, I'm willing to talk this over with everyone, but if you do not release Ciel this moment. I'm afraid the only thing I'll be telling them is that your body is hanging off the Palace of Westminster."

_Lacie's POV_

I laughed at Acacius' threat; but I knew that he was stronger than me. And if I angered him enough, his threat would become reality. I released the boy, and uncast the spell I had on him; but continued to aim my gun at them. Acacius pulled that child behind him, shielding him. "What's so special about a child Acacius? Why do you love him?"

He laughed at me, "For many reasons, Ms. Locke. One of them being that he isn't a woman, he isn't you. He's sane, kind, he's quite cute if I do say so myself. I love Ciel Phantomhive because he seems to understand me; we are connected by contract and what better way to spend an eternity than with somebody you love? I love this "child" because he loves me too... He does not see me as someone who will have power in the future. You parents only agreed to our marriage because I was going to be the King of Hell."

I was angry at him now, and childishly losing my temper. "That isn't fair! We were supposed to be wed! You aren't fair Acacius! I love you more than he ever will! He doesn't deserve to live!"

I aimed my gun at Ciel and pulled the trigger.


	11. A Love So True - Ch11

_Chapter Eleven: A Love So True_

_Sebastian's POV_

Lacie aimed her gun at Ciel and fired. This gun wasn't ordinary; it was made to harm demons. Meaning if you shoot a demon with it, the wound will heal like it would on a human. Slowly, painfully, and it will leave an awful mark. I froze because for some reason I was too scared of a toy to help Ciel. If I moved in front of it, it would hit my heart. That would kill me. If it hit Ciel, he'd be okay... But in so much pain. I figured he would rather be in pain than see me die for him, I tried that once and he almost jumped of the manor.

I stayed where I was and let the bullet fly past me, it went through Ciel's eye patch and into his right eye. He cried out in pain and dropped to the floor, Lacie was panting. She looked upset that he wasn't dead. I leaped at her, grabbing the gun and crushing before grabbing her throat and throwing her into a wall. I quickly moved to Ciel's side, he was bleeding from his eyes. A lot. But the blood was a light purple... I had a bad feeling. I felt like I had lost something just then.

"Ciel! Ciel are you okay...? My love, I'm so sorry..." He looked at me, one eye nothing more than a gaping hole, the other was its normal sapphire blue. He was so pale. "The contract... The seal was destroyed... The contract broke..." I noticed just then that the seal on my own hand had faded and disappeared. "I thought something was wrong... Never mind that, it's not important..." I picked Ciel up and rushed into the mansion, trying to stay calm and not cry. "Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, Tanaka!" One after the other the four servants filed into the room quickly, Mey-Rin screamed when she saw Ciel. "Y-Young Lord! Wh-what happened!?" Finny had almost yelled it, Ciel chuckled weakly, coughing slightly. "A psychopathic demon in love, that's what." I frowned at him, "This is no time to be joking... Mey-Rin call the doctor right away."

While Ciel is being tended to, I will take Lacie and deal with my parents.

**~Many Hours Later – March 16****th****, 1895~**

_Ciels' POV_

I woke up in my room, it was dark, only dimly lit by candles. I saw the miniature grandfather clock on the dresser; it was 11:43pm. Was I out that long? I felt the familiar feeling of scratchy bandages on my right eye. "I was shot, that's right..." I mumbled it quietly, but it didn't matter. It was like my voiced echoed through the entire world and suddenly the door flung open. A very worried Acacius with a tear-stained face was there, looking at me; his lip was quivering, his breath was shaky, he looked pathetic... But oddly cute, like a little distressed kitten. He walked into my room and closed the door behind me, kneeling by my bedside. "My love..." His voice was quiet, shaking still.

I took his hand gently and smiled weakly. "Honestly, since the contract broke I thought you'd be long gone... I still have some dark thoughts in my head... I kept having strings of bad dreams where you thanked Lacie for destroying our contract, and then you left with her. In others you killed me yourself, or you spat in my face and told me your love was a lie, or—" Acacius cut me off with a kiss, he was crying again.

Our kiss last several minutes, when Acacius finally broke away both our faces were stained with his tears. He gripped my hand a little too tight, but I said nothing. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at me. "Ciel... My darling, I did not love you because we were contracted to each-other. Yes, it did help me realize that I loved you, but that's all. I realized that spending forever with you wouldn't be so bad... Why, I asked myself. For many years before I confessed to you five years ago. Why. Because I was in love with you... I was truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with someone who made me smile when even the slightest thought of him popped into my mind. I wanted to spend my life with the person who made me want to be human... Who made me feel human. When you were shot, damn I could not have hated myself more. I was so selfish in that single moment that you were injured so badly and it hurt me too... Even if out contract is broken, dear, I'm not going to leave. You are my true love, and I wouldn't throw that away... Not even for the Kingdom of Hell..."

It was my turn to cry now, I wanted to hug Acacius, but I could barely move. So instead I slid over in my bed. "Come lay with me, Acacius..." He nodded, removing his tailcoat, vest, shoes, socks, and gloves, before laying down beside me. I sniffled slightly; Acacius put his arms around me and held me, wiping my tears away as they showed up and leaving soft kisses on my forehead.

_Sebastian's POV_

We stayed like this for many hours, just cuddled up with each other. Mumbling soft 'I love you's' every now and then. Eventually Ciel fell asleep; it was nice to watch his small figure curled up in my arms just resting... Sleep was a luxury for demons, a pointless luxury and I enjoyed it very much. It had been a long day, I might as well rest. I kissed Ciel's forehead and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning my love..." I closed my eyes, and fell asleep shortly after that.

**Author's Note: **Hello there my lovelies! So, that was a longer chapter than most of them, so much typing... Whateves, I just like seeing my dears happy! Anyways babes, I was thinking of holding a contest? Basically, you PM me your OC characters. Give me first and last name, physical description, and a detailed layout of your character's personality and so no. And then, I will have my two sisters help me judge. Only one entry per person. And I think the top three will be put into future chapters of BIHE! How does that sounds? I don't know! If ya'll like the sounds of that, then go ahead and start messaging me, I guess! Once I get, let's say, thirty entries I'll cap it, and then later I'll add the new peeps in! Well, thanks for reading all my words, I love ya'lls 3


End file.
